Mobile Suit Gundam: The Koneko Chronicles
by jaegen
Summary: An old group of friends is reunited as the crew of an advanced warship and its prototype mobile suits. I'm too lazy to come up with uniqe enemy MS right now, so no comments on it.


Two years ago, the unthinkable happened. Sixteen of the eighteen space colony clusters formed their own nation, and declared war on the Terran Republic. Both sides possessed large numbers of mobile suits, and the first battles where unbelievably violent. Despite the Republic's superior resources, and the Colony Nation's superior mobile suits, neither could get the upper hand. After a two-year stalemate, both sides search desperately for a way to gain an advantage and the Republic may have finally done it...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cool wind whipped through the few trees in the area. The calm of the planes is disturbed by sudden gunfire. A loud explosion tears through the relative quiet. A massive robot came through the air and slammed into the ground. The mech was dark gray, and stood eighteen meters tall. Its right leg was scorched black, and the dull paint had been burned off. Its visor had been cracked. The mech fired its rifle as two more identical mechs joined its side. The pilot of the lead mech sat gripping the controls clearly pissed off. A girl's voice came through the radio.

"Enemy ambush! Three Doms and a Gouf."

"I know," the pilot replied. "Anna, Charles, fall back. Watch for shots from the bazookas."

"What? Why are we retreating?" Charles yelled.

"We came here on recon. I have no orders to kill, so I won't."

"What, you coward. We can beat them!"

"I said fall back. I won't kill unless I have to."

"Then I will!" The left wing GM charged at full speed.

"Charles you dumbass!" The leader yelled.

"We have to go help him!" Anna cried. As her GM began to move forward, the lead GM held out its arm to stop her.

"Justin! What are you doing?!" Justin cut the radio link to Charles's GM.

"I'm tired of saving his ass. This time he'll learn where insubordination gets him."

"But..." Anna whined.

"Don't."

Charles's GM booster jumped into the air. It descended on a Dom while firing its rifle at the heavily armored mobile suit. The rounds pierced the thick steel armor using extra velocity from the fall. The shots concentrated on the cockpit, then moved up to the head and shattered its faceplate. The Dom fell to the ground as the GM landed in front of it. The GM turned to aim its rifle at the Gouf. He fired at it, but the Gouf brought up its shield and deflected the shots. The GM continued to fire at the defending Gouf. Suddenly the rifle stopped, out of ammo. The GM stepped back, and taking advantage of the situation the Gouf charged Charles's GM. The Gouf extended its heat rod and whipped it around the GM's head. It pulled back on the whip-like heat rod tearing the GM's head off. The Gouf came around behind the GM. It pulled out its heat saber and rammed the super heated blade through the cockpit.

"Oh my god..." Anna said as the GM fell to the ground.

"I didn't expect him to get himself killed." Justin replied, now perfectly calm. He sat silent in the cockpit for several seconds.

"Anna... go, run now... Justin said.

"Wait, but what about you?"

Justin's GM holstered it's rifle in the right hip skirt armor. It then pulled a bazooka that had been mounted to the right side of its backpack.

"It doesn't matter, just go." He said calmly.

"But..." She pleaded.

"Anna! RUN!" He yelled.

Anna's GM stepped backwards, then turned and ran at its full speed. One of Doms aimed its bazooka at Anna. Justin caught its movement and fired his own bazooka. The rocket slammed into the Doms waist. The explosion tore it in half, and it exploded violently. He had just barely missed the fusion reactor that powered it. The boosters on Anna's GM ignited. The GM lifted off the ground, able to maintain flight for a short time. Justin felt something was wrong. As he targeted the next Dom, a high pitched beeping rang through the cockpit. Justin knew the sound all too well, a weapons lock. He looked to the left monitor, to see a sleek stealth fighter closing on Anna. He turned too late. The fighter fired a missile at her. The missile hit the backpack and detonated. The rocket propellant ignited, and caused a massive explosion. The heavily damaged GM slammed into the ground with incredible force, leaving a deep imprint in the ground. The rifle landed several meters in front of it. Justin turned to the fallen GM.

"No, Anna... Anna! Anna please say something." He called. He could hear a slight moaning sound. He turned back to the fighter.

"You bastard! I'll kill you for this!" The GM's head turned to the fighter. The twin Vulcan guns fired from the head. The fighter tried to out maneuver the shots, but the sixty-millimeter bullets shredded the wing and cockpit. The fighter exploded and crashed into the hillside. Justin turned back to the mobile suits. A bazooka rocket came directly at his GM. The rocket split the arm-mounted shield in half. A second rocket, seconds behind the first, hit the shoulder armor. The armor-penetrating explosion blasted the GM's arm off. The GM staggered and fired a retaliation shot, which missed. The Dom fired again. Justin tried to dodge it, but the warhead hit the edge of the hip armor. The explosion knocked the GM to the side, amazingly it was able to keep its balance. This time Justin aimed the counter fire. The shot destroyed the Dom's head. A follow up shot hit the cockpit. The remaining Gouf charged at the GM. The slow groundpounder was an easy target for the large bazooka.

Justin's GM tossed the bazooka to the ground. He turned remembering Anna.

"Anna? Anna! Can you hear me?!" He called through the radio. The GM lumbered over to Anna, unable to truly run. It flipped her over carefully. Then held its hand to its cockpit and the hatch opened. Justin jumped onto the hand, And then down to the hatch on Anna's GM. He opened a panel by the cockpit and pulled the lock release. Justin pulled it several times and it still wouldn't open.

God damnit! If you won't cooperate I'll force you open!" He yelled as he pulled his Katana from its scabbard. Justin jammed the curved sword into the divide between the hatch and the rest of the body. He jerked the sword around, then snapped it back severing the hydraulic control unit. The cockpit opened, releasing compressed air. Justin looked in the cockpit. Anna was still strapped to her seat. She didn't move, and blood ran down her face. Justin jumped down into the cockpit and pressed his fingers to her neck. He sighed in relief as he felt her pulsing vain. He unbuckled the straps that held her in place. Justin picked Anna up and held her in his arms. She was so small, under five feet, and very thin. She was so lightly built. Justin couldn't believe she could make it as a mobile suit pilot. He carried her into the cockpit of his GM. The GM stood up and began to walk back to the small European base.

A massive green camouflaged GM patrolled a large barbwire covered wall. The wall was an outdated design. The GM stopped and turned to a disturbance. Justin's heavily damaged GM came over the hill, silhouetted against the setting sun. The cockpit was open, and Justin was standing on the hatch with a hand radio. The pilot didn't recognize the GM, so he opened the radio link.

"Attention mobile suit, identify yourself."

"I'm Lieutenant Justin Colley, commander of the twelfth team special forces unit."

"All right, didn't recognize you. Where's the rest of your team?"

"Left wing is dead, right wing badly injured. She needs medical attention immediately."

"Well shit pal, that's too bad." Justin looked to the GM as his walked by.

"By the way, I hope you girlfriend is okay."

"Asshole." Justin muttered to himself. Justin moved his GM into the team hanger. The mobile suit knelt down, and blasted up dust as the cooling system vented. Justin jumped out of the cockpit with Anna. He handed her over to the medical team.

"Take good care of her, all right?"

"Don't worry about it." Justin smiled as the carted Anna off. He turned to look at his GM. He sighed deeply as workers began taking the armor paneling off.

"Well my friend, looks like Charles screwed us both again." He said.

"Hey! Jaegen!" Justin turned, recognizing his nickname, and saw his friend running up to him.

"Hey Jake."

"Hear you got yourself shot up again."

Justin shrugged, "Well, shit happens."

"So how many suits is this now, six?"

"Eight. This wouldn't if I didn't have to save Charles's ass all time."

"Well now you don't."

"Oh hell, watch them stick another retard on my team. I mean for god's sake it's hard enough to keep Anna alive."

"You just can't forget that night, can you?"

Justin stuttered for a moment trying to find the words, then just shook his head. "If there's one thing I learned in high school, it's that... some things just aren't ment to be."

"You're talking about Alicia aren't you?"

"Yeah." He said in a low voice. Justin sighed deeply and looked to the sunset.

"Justin Colley report to the command center immediately." The loudspeaker announced.

"Ah hell." Justin sighed.

"Huh, what'd you do?"

"Oh, god only knows."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Dumbass."

"Anyway see ya later."

"Yeah, see ya."

Justin stepped into a dark room. The only things in the room where a desk, a chair, and the battalion commander. He straitened up and looked at Justin.

"Well hello Mister Colley. Why don't you have a seat?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather stand." Justin responded as he folded his arms behind his back.

"All right then. I have some news for you."

"That's never good, did I die or something?"

"You're being transferred."

"What?" Justin said annoyed. "What the hell is that about?"

"I'm not sure entirely, but apparently you're wanted as a pilot for a new prototype."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the best."

"My ass!" Justin was becoming very angry.

"You know why you're considered one of the highest rated pilots in the world?"

"I can't imagine."

"You've taken down fifty-three mobile suits, only killed seven people, and in the entire two years you've served here, you've never lost a teammate until today."

"I don't like to see people die, so what?"

"Anyway, you have no choice."

Justin grunted in disapproval, "fine, when do I leave?"

"In two hours."

"Ah, shit."

Justin packed his clothes and a few personal belongings into a duffle bag. He picked up a framed picture from his desk. It was taken almost a year ago, of him and Anna. He looked at the picture longingly, wandering if he would ever see her after today. He pulled the picture from the frame and stuck it in his wallet. He stuffed his sword into the bag as best he could. He pulled his long brown hair back and tied it into a ponytail with his bandana. He slung the bag over his shoulder and left the barracks. He started to walk to but the launch pad, but instead turned and headed for the med tent. When he stepped into the tent one of the nurses noticed him.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" She asked with a teenager's attitude.

"I'm looking for Anna Bannister."

"She's still sedated, come back tomorrow."

"I'm leaving in ten minuets." He said sounding depressed. He pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket.

"Could you give this to her when she wakes up?"

"All right." He handed her the paper.

He made his way to the launch pad. On the way three Mobile Howitzers walked by, on their way to a mission. He wandered how much longer them would live, how much longer would the war last. At the pad, he looked up at the streamlined spacecraft. Justin had always wanted to go into space, but under the circumstances he wasn't happy. He boarded the craft and sat in his seat. He thought about Anna, and slowly fell asleep. 


End file.
